memoria
by esspadass
Summary: Kei menatap langit-langit apartemen barunya, memikirkan definisi musim gugur untuk mereka. [ kuroo tetsurou x fem! tsukishima kei AU!] Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018


**Disclaimer: Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi**

Kuroo Tetsurou [female] Tsukishima Kei

Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018 Minggu ke-8 – ZONA BEBAS [Kenangan Musim Gugur]

 **memoria**

 _a/n Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Furudate-sensei._

* * *

Langit-langit kamar barunya nampak begitu putih dan bersih. Kei menyeka keringat di pelipis kanannya, mengedarkan pandangan pada kardus-kardus yang masih terbungkus, berserakan. Dari luar jendela yang terbuka, terlihat dedaunan coklat yang rontok, diterbangkan angin.

Pindahan di musim gugur, Kei tidak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut akan sangat begini melelahkan, dan menguras tenaga. Ia berpikir bahwa udara dingin akan meminimalisir rasa lelah dan keringat. Kemeja biru langit bagian belakangnya melekat, basah dan teramat tidak nyaman. Kei ingin mandi namun lututnya masih tremor seperti engsel pintu yang hendak lepas oleh tendangan brutal preman pasar dan punggungnya terasa ngilu. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya mengangkat kardus-kardus yang bebannya tidak sampai dua kilo seperti apa yang ia lakukan di musim gugur tahun lalu.

Tetsurou berkata bahwa musim gugur adalah musim pergantian yang cantik dimana dedaunan tua berguguran memberikan kesempatan pada tunas baru untuk menikmati dunia dan bagaimana mereka tidak mengeluhkan hal tersebut, baik pada angin atau pada tuhan. Kei mendengus, merasa takjub pada _positivity_ yang pria itu miliki. Siapa yang tahu para dedaunan tua itu tidak mengeluh? Memangnya pria dekil itu sejenis dedaunan yang mengerti bahasa mereka?

Buk.

"Dan kesabaran adalah kunci utama kehidupan. Oke. Meja ini yang terakhir, hmp!"

Tetsurou di sana banjir keringat, menyimpan meja kayu jati berwarna coklat dengan hati-hati. Kei tahu meja makan tersebut teramat berat. Akiteru bersikeras agar Kei menyimpannya karena percaya mengenai benda keramat warisan dari nenek moyang yang membawa keberuntungan. Terakhir ia mencoba menggesernya, pinggangnya encok selama dua hari. Tetsurou tidak mengibul perihal kekuatan supernya yang berhasil menaklukan si meja keramat. Pria itu mengusap pelipis menggunakan ujung baju. Abs nya tercetak sempurna.

"Duduklah. Kuambilkan air minum," ujar Kei, bangkit dan melupakan tremor kakinya.

" _Aye_ , _ma'am_!" Tetsurou melepas sarung tangannya dan berniat duduk tepat di lantai yang sebelumnya Kei tempati. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika menemukan sebuah lingkaran kecil berwarna merah.

"Kei," panggilnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyahut dari kejauhan, memintanya untuk menunggu.

"Kei," panggilnya untuk yang kedua kali. Kei bergegas melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, menghampiri sumber suara.

"Apa kau sebegitu hausnya sampai tidak bisa bersabar barang satu menit saja?"

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Tetsurou memberikan garukan kepala dan telunjuknya mengarah ke atas lantai.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Ap—"

Kei secepat kilat melihat ke belakang pantatnya dan sebuah lingkaran berwarna gelap menempel di celana denimnya. Tetsurou ikut melihat apa yang sedang Kei lihat kemudian dalam hitungan detik, mukanya didorong dan pria itu hampir terjatuh jika kakinya tidak sigap menahan keseimbangan.

"Ok. Maaf, sayang. Refleks," Tetsurou mendengar Kei mengumpat sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi dengan gelas berisi air. Untung saja mukanya hanya didorong. Tetsurou bergumam sambil beterima kasih pada tuhan.

Kei akhirnya paham tentang ngilu di punggung dan rasa lelah yang meghujam. Ia menatap gelas berisi air yang ia bawa masuk alih-alih membawa celana dalam dan pembalut. Tetsurou mengetuk di balik pintu kamar mandi, memberikan pembalut dan celana dalam berwarna merah muda. Kei menerimanya dengan canggung dan malu.

"Kita sudah tidur bersama, Kei,"

"Ini dan itu berbeda," ketusnya di dalam kamar mandi. Tetsurou tertawa, mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengerti wanita. Mereka telah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, di kamar dengan selimut yang sama, dan satu _bath up_ berdua.

"Jangan berdiri di sana,"

"Aku sedang mencari lap pel!" serunya. Benar saja, tidak lama bayangan Tetsurou menghilang di balik pintu. Pria itu pasti sedang membersihkan lantai. Kei kembali, seakan melihat bokong Tetsurou yang menungging seperti dulu. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggosok lantai, rambut hitam mencuatnya bergoyang dan baju di bagian ketiaknya basah.

Kei menyentuh ujung rambut Tetsurou, pria itu menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kukira kau cuma ahli memata-matai orang dan memegang senapan,"

"Aku _multi talent_ , asal kau tahu,"

"Aku penasaran reaksi para bawahanmu jika mereka melihat pemandangan ini,"

"Mereka akan semakin kagum padaku, tentu saja,"

Rambutnya ditarik pelan. Tetsurou meronta, berpura-pura kesakitan lalu tertawa. Kei tersenyum kecil dan suara bel berbunyi. Tetsurou mengekor selayaknya anak anjing.

Pintu kayu itu dibuka dan Kei dalam hitungan detik seolah terlempar pada sebuah lubang besar yang menyedot seluruh semesta ketika desing peluru membelah sore sunyinya, dan kemeja biru bagian depannya basah dan bau mesiu menyeruak. Desing kedua terdengar. Suara Kei tercekat. Tubuh Tetsurou melekat seperti lem dan kedua tangannya memegang kepala Kei dengan erat. Keiji berteriak, datang tanpa diundang, memasang wajah teramat serius penuh amarah. Kei melihat darah yang lebih banyak ketimbang di lantai dan celana denimnya, merembes dari punggung Tetsurou, begitu lengket dan merah. Dada bidang itu turun naik dengan tak beraturan sampai akhirnya berhenti perlahan. Tidak ada ucap kata.

"Kau di sana? Tsukishima Kei? Kei?"

Kei berdiri, lututnya gemetar dan jantungnya berpacu kencang. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan Keiji tengah berdiri membawa satu kotak berwarna hijau tua. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Sejenak ada rasa kecewa yang masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ini tertinggal di mobil,"ucapnya, memberikan kotak tersebut.

"Kau sendirian?" Suara Kei keluar seperti seorang yang tercekik.

"Bokuto-san sedang merokok di bawah. Dia merengek-rengek,"

Kei tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Akaashi-san,"

"Tidak sama sekali. Ini tanggung jawab kami,"sahutnya lembut.

"Tolong jangan begitu. Aku tidak begitu suka,"

"Kami dibayar, pelanggan mendapat pelayanan, kontraknya masih panjang. Kukira itu sudah jelas,"

Keiji dalam balutan seragamnya nampak berkarisma saat itu juga. Kei mengeratkan pegangan pada kotak hijaunya.

"Terima kasih,"

Ia merasa bersyukur Keiji menolak tawaran untuknya singgah ke dalam apartemen barunya. Atau mungkin karena Keiji cukup mengerti tentang tawaran basa-basinya atau mengerti Kei yang tidak mau menerima seorang manusia pun untuk bergabung dan bernapas di dalam ruang yang sama yang akan ia tinggali—mungkin. Tetsurou telah selesai menggosok lantai. Ia berdiri dengan gagah, di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Rambutnya bergoyang oleh terpaan angin sore, membelakangi dirinya.

"Akaashi-san mengantarkan ini," Ia mengeluarkan sebuah guci keramik dari dalam kotak hijau tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja jati yang kini dihiasi goresan-goresan di setiap sudutnya. Kei telusuri permukaan kasar dengan jarinya yang panjang dan cantik. Tetsurou tidak menyahut. Pandangan Kei mengabur. Dalam detik kedipan matanya, hanya ada jendela yang terbuka di sana.

"Kau dan definisi musim gugurmu. Tidak ada tunas baru yang bisa dihasilkan dari abu ini, Tetsurou,"

Tangannya membuka fabrik lembut, menemukan pelatuk dingin di dalam kotak hijau tersebut. Debaran jantungnya meningkat. Lagi. Dalam kedip berikutnya, Tetsurou di sana, tersenyum.

 **~oOo~**


End file.
